Boys and Their Toys
by texasbella
Summary: "The difference between men and boys is the price of their toys" unless you're Toyward...and you decide to share your toy box. When Jasper wanders into Edward's sex toy store...his life will never be the same. Collab with TrueEnglishRose E/J slash.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been moved to a collaboration profile with TrueEnglishRose.

It and our future stories can be found under TexasRoseFanfiction here on

Thanks!

texasbella


	2. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: We know these characters originally bloomed in Stephenie Meyer's head…can we help it if they were so delicious they made other parts of our anatomy bloom?**

**A/N: **Wow, talk about a warm reception...you guys need to be scolded by Eric for taking such delight in Maggie's predicament last week. Oh who are we kidding, we were practically peeing ourselves writing that chapter! I hope we got to everyone with review replies...if we missed anyone, let us apologize...texasbella's son had surgery and so her head wasn't completely on straight the latter part of the week. Not too much more to say, other than we warned you last week...next few chaps are treading through angsty waters, but we'll try to keep everyone on the humor float as best as possible.

Chapter 10

**JPOV **

"I… Erm, yeah, I have no idea what to do about all of that," I mumbled with humor as the door slammed shut behind them and we were left just standing there.

No word of a lie, I had no idea what I found the funniest.

How she was dressed.

What the hell she was doing on that sex toy.

Finding her flailing around on said sex toy.

The man's abrupt rant at us or the last bit.

Did he understand what the fuck was going on between Edward and myself?

It just all came to a head and I found myself propped up against Edward's body as I belted out continuous peals of laughter like a little girl.

By the end of my laughing fit, I had tears streaming down my face and Edward was trying so hard to compose himself that I laughed even harder.

What a fucked up day!

"Are you quite finished?" he asked with a broad smirk on his face, his green eyes sparkling from the tears that had gathered from laughing so hard. He was more beautiful in that moment than any other time I'd seen him. Then he flicked that damn bar against his teeth, the sound going to straight to my cock and sobering me immediately.

"I think so," I said not at all seriously as I took in a deep breath.

"I can't believe that just happened in the shop. Did she really? Did she just fuck herself on my new display?" his smirk turned to a grimace as we looked at the now ruined corner of the shop. Not only was the deflated toy still squirming about, the cardboard display stand had fallen down and flyers littered the floor.

"I think you need to get in a cleaning service," I murmured as the reality of the whole mess came washing down on me.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

Dammit! Why do I care? Why do I let _them_ dictate my happiness?

Why was I about to do this?

I lifted my gaze to him, all laughter now gone. "I've got to go, Edward. Until we've officially ended things, I just...I just can't let her run off like that. She's got to be embarrassed right now. And I don't know why I even give a shit..."

His arms enclosing around me from behind stopped my rambling. I felt his nose skim along the back of my neck and I closed my eyes, allowing myself another moment to relish in the feel of him before pulling away.

I turned in his arms, gathering him up in mine in return and we were silent as we clutched desperately at each other.

"I've got to go," I whispered against his ear.

He nodded and whispered back, "I know."

His simple acceptance pierced straight through my chest, stabbing my heart.

Our mouths found each other and we shared a tender kiss filled with silent promises. No tongue was used, yet it was the most powerful kiss I'd had with him to date.

He released me and took a step back. The look on his face just about brought me to my knees as I walked backwards toward the door, keeping my eyes on him until the last possible second before I mouthed 'I'll call you,' and walked out.

**EPOV **

As soon as he vanished through the door, my hand clutched at my chest where I knew the words that painted my skin were. A silent reminder that I had done this before and I could do it again, though the last time I let my bird fly, he never came back.

The bells finished chiming.

I sighed deeply, not knowing what the hell was going on and not wanting to analyze it at this moment. I got to work with cleaning up the mess that Snuffy had left behind.

I made sure I got out the rubber gloves and saw nothing sexual in them as I grabbed the trash can and started loading it.

How the fuck had we gone from nearly catching my office on fire from the heat of our lust to practically pissing our pants with laughter to...this?

For the first time, in a very long time, I had no smile in me. I had no desire to play with my toys, dance or sing.

I stood and went to the door, and got nauseous as I saw them in the parking lot by her car. She was fisting his shirt with one hand, the other flailing around as I assumed she was yelling at him. The whole time he just stood there, his shoulders slumped, his head down as he let her berate him.

I was just about to say 'fuck it' and go running out there to put a stop to all of it when Eric stepped out of the shadows, his hands coming to rest on Maggie's shoulders. He leaned in against her ear and Jasper raised his head, a look of confusion on his face.

I wished I could hear what was being said, but remained where I was until Jasper walked away, leaving them there talking. He folded his long limbs into his car and as he pulled away, my head fell forward against the glass. I dragged my fingers up to the lock, flipped it and turned off the light for the OPEN sign. I tugged down the shade and made my way back to my office.

And to the bottle of tequila that was stored in the bottom left hand drawer of my desk.

**MPOV**

Like, I'd never been so embarrassed in my life! And the nerve of Jazzy to stand there and laugh at me like that! So much for my plans of, like, seducing Edward.

What was Jazzy doing here anyways? I thought he, like, had a ton of, like, meetings and stuff today.

Oh! Maybe he was, like, getting me a present!

But why was he in the back if, like, that's all he was doing? And his clothes were, like, messed up.

Oh, and they both looked like they had just, like, been...oh shit.

Things started falling into place and I felt like I might hurl. Or laugh.

"Maggie?"

"What do you, like, want Jasper? Have you, like, come to laugh at me some more?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, Maggie, it was just so unexpected. If you'd been in my shoes, you'd have been laughing too," he said, about to smile at me. Oh, like, hell no!

I smacked his chest and gathered up the material in my hand.

"What were you, like, doing here anyways Jasper? I thought you had, like, all these important meetings and, like, stuff. Instead you're here, doing, like...what were you doing in the back with Edward?" There, the question was, like, out there.

His head dropped into his chest as mumbled an 'I'm sorry.'

My free arm waved wildly. "You're sorry? You're sorry. That's just, like, fucking great Jazzy! So glad we, like, cleared that up. What the fuck are you, like, sorry for? Are you sorry for not being good enough for me? Are you sorry that this, like, wedding is taking forever to plan? Are you sorry that, like, you'd rather fuck Edward than me?" I screamed at him.

Gentle hands came down on my shoulder and a soft voice whispered against my ear, sending, like, shivers over me. "Now now, Lassy, maybe you need to take a step back and calm down. I'm not sure what all is going on here. Edward is a friend of mine and I know he would never hurt a fly, let alone a pretty thing like you."

I turned my head to look at who was, like, talking to me and it was the hottie with the pink shirt from inside. I gave him a smile and he returned it. "Yes, absolutely beautiful," he amended his words.

"Um, Maggie, I'll see you at home," Jasper said and I waved him off, my attention on the man who was, like, setting my skin on fire.

"I'm Maggie," I said, offering him my hand.

"Eric, Eric Yorkie," he said as he, like, took my hand and kissed it! "Would you do me the extraordinary honor of joining me for dinner? If I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Where?" I whispered. If he was, like, going to suggest Outback or Sizzler or some other steak house, there was, like, no way I was wasting my time.

"For a vision such as yourself, only the finest will do. I'd love for you to accompany me to the Country Club. Tonight is champagne and caviar night, all the most important people will be there. Please say you'll come?"

_Country Club_

_Champagne and caviar_

_Important people_

This guy had, like, been nicer to me in ten minutes than Jazzy had been in, like, months. And he screamed money.

"I'd, like, love to!" I snorted.

**A/N: So, we're just going to go hide behind our computer screens now. Just remember…Maggie's about gone and we WILL have a HEA for our boys (not to mention an awesome outtake of their 'future' is being donated to fandom4autism)**

******PLEASE TAKE NOTE: We have created a new collaboration account that starting next week will be where we post updates. UPDATES WILL NO LONGER BE POSTED SEPARATELY ON OUR INDIVIDUAL PROFILES. We've decided to do this as we now have a second story in the planning stages that will have a little bit of everything. Please take a moment to add TexasRoseFanfiction to your alerts so you can continue to get Boys & Their Toys and all of our future endeavors.**

**See ya'll Monday on the new profile!**


End file.
